


Color The Coast With Your Smile

by RoseIsRelatable



Series: The Key [8]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, M/M, Nudity, Rose's WeUs universe, Skinny Dipping, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: Giwook and Dongmyeong take their honeymoon on Jeju Island. Featuring a lot of drinking and being naked.The final part of The Key.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: The Key [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Color The Coast With Your Smile

Dongmyeong and Giwook were admittedly reluctant to leave their new puppy for a week, but Harin assured them little Bbo-bbo would be just fine until they got back. Of course, Bbo-bbo wasn’t happy to see them leave after spending the past week bonding with his new dads. Dongmyeong sat on the floor near the door, his rolling luggage beside him, scratching the brindle pup behind the ears. “You have to stay with your uncles for a while,” he said. Bbo-bbo stared at him. “Why are you giving me sad eyes? I don’t want sad eyes. I have to go to Jeju-do. We can’t take you along. Puppies aren’t allowed in the penthouse.” Bbo-bbo carefully climbed into Dongmyeong’s lap and curled up comfortably on his thighs. Dongmyeong sighed.

“Bbo-bbo!” Harin called from the sofa. He squeezed a toy, making it squeak and grabbing the puppy’s attention. Bbo-bbo jumped off Dongmyeong, using his crotch as a springboard, and bounded across the floor.

“That… really hurt,” Dongmyeong complained.

“Whatever it is, I’ll kiss it for you,” Giwook said as he emerged from their bedroom, dragging his own rolling bag along the floor. 

“You should wait until we reach the penthouse,” Dongmyeong said with a laugh.

“Puppies don’t understand that some humans also have balls,” Hyungu shrugged. “Have a good honeymoon. Go wild. You guys will only be newlyweds once.”

Giwook reached his hand down, intending to pull Dongmyeong to his feet. “Come on, husband! We don’t want to miss our flight.”

“Husband,” Dongmyeong snickered, getting to his feet. 

“That’s what you are now. Deal with it.” He wrapped an arm around Dongmyeong, resting his hand on Dongmyeong’s hip. “Guess we’re leaving, guys. Take good care of Bbo-bbo for us. Um, that blue squishy ball under the table is his favorite. Remember to praise him when he goes potty outside so we can teach him to do that. I don’t know if it’s a better idea to leave his bed in our room because it smells like us, or to move it into yours so he’s not all alone at night. You can give him a little peanut butter as a treat sometimes. No more than one scoop of vanilla if you’re giving him ice cream. I boiled an egg for him when I made ramyeon yesterday and he really liked it, but if you do that, chop it into little pieces so he won’t choke.. Uh, what am I forgetting?”

“Nothing, jagiya,” Dongmyeong said. “Bbo-bbo will be fine here with his uncles. Let’s go.” He put a hand on Giwook’s chest, steering him towards the door. “Bye! See you in a week!”

“Take care!” Yonghoon called. “We love you!” Dongmyeong rolled his eyes and blew a kiss on their way out.

* * *

The penthouse was more than they ever could have asked for. The bedroom had dim lights built in around the base of the walls. There was a remote to change the color. They could even cycle through every shade of the rainbow. The overall effect in the dark was of a glowing bedroom floor, making the plush bed almost seem to hover in place. The bathtub in the ensuite was huge and deep, with built-in jets. Big enough for both of them, Giwook observed, and he was sure that fact was not lost on his husband. There was a western-style dining table in the penthouse kitchen. “As if they think we’ll be cooking anything,” Dongmyeong snorted. “We have enough spending money to eat out for every meal.”

Giwook chuckled as he opened the stainless steel fridge. There was one thing inside: a bottle of champagne with a card tied to it. He untied the ribbon around the bottle’s neck and opened the card.  _ Congratulations, Dongmyeong and Giwook! With love.  _ It didn’t say who it was from. “I guess we have champagne,” he said, handing the card over to Dongmyeong, who skimmed it and smiled. “Who ordered champagne for us?”

“Young K-sunbae?” Dongmyeong guessed. “He got everything set up for us here, didn’t he?”

Giwook pulled his phone out to send a text to the ONEWE Kakao group chat, letting their hyungs know they had made it safely to their penthouse and found a bottle of champagne. It wasn’t long before he had a response from Yonghoon telling him the champagne was purchased on behalf of everyone who put money in for their honeymoon. That took care of that mystery. 

He was on his way to the bathroom when he heard Dongmyeong gasp. He’d opened the long curtain in the living room and discovered the penthouse’s private infinity pool. Out beyond the pool was their ocean view, which was also visible from the window in the bedroom. “Giwook-ah!” Dongmyeong cried. “Holy shit!”

“Huh,” Giwook said. “I guess I know what we’re doing tonight.” Dongmyeong turned around and cocked his head to the side. “You look like Bbo-bbo when you do that.”

Dongmyeong was waiting for Giwook when he came out of the bathroom, seated on the edge of the bed with his chin in his hands. “What are we doing tonight?” he asked. “You never told me what it was.”

“We have a whole pool to ourselves, and a bottle of expensive champagne,” Giwook said, taking a seat beside him. “Let’s share a drink and go for a swim. I bet the pool has mood lighting just like this bedroom does.”

“Mmm,” Dongmyeong purred, laying his head down on Giwook’s shoulder. “Last time we went for a swim late at night, I ended up under you in bed, having really intense sex.”

“I mean, we can have really intense sex again, if that’s what you want. Though, we were stoned that time.”

Dongmyeong giggled, remembering their time at Lydia’s family’s weekend house in the USA. A shame she couldn’t make it to the wedding. He dug his finger into Giwook’s tender left side, begging for attention. “Kiss me. You haven’t kissed me since we got up this morning. I won’t be one of those couples that marry and then just never give each other affection anymore.”

“That’ll never happen,” Giwook promised. He pulled Dongmyeong into his lap and connected their lips. Dongmyeong leaned forward to push Giwook onto his back. He lapped at Giwook’s lips, begging for entry. Giwook broke the kiss and breathlessly asked, “Should we go have dinner? Let’s save this for tonight.”

Dongmyeong sat back, placing his butt on Giwook’s thighs. “I guess. What did you have in mind?”

“We’re on an island. Seafood?”

* * *

Their dinner was seongge guk, a soup made with sea urchin that Giwook became quite fond of although Dongmyeong wouldn’t touch it, and dombe gogi, a traditional Jeju recipe boiled pork served on a cutting board. The meal was served with a generous helping of makgeolli, which they drank from small bowls. They had matcha ice cream for dessert. “We’re not really going back to the penthouse to drink more, are we?” Dongmyeong slurred. He shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “I think I’m drunk enough,” he added in a whisper.

“Makgeolli fucks you up like nothing else,” Giwook laughed. “But you’re a cute drunk, you know?”

“Who are you kidding? I’m cute all the time.”

Giwook laughed again, but made no argument. It wasn’t like Dongmyeong was wrong. “So perfect,” he marveled, unable to tear his eyes away from Dongmyeong’s radiant smile.

“You know, your ice cream is gonna melt,” Dongmyeong playfully warned him. “You have to eat it so we can go back and do what newlyweds do, jagiya.”

“What’s that?” Giwook asked. “Sober up and go to bed?”

“Oh my  _ God,  _ how are you so boring?” Dongmyeong groaned. “Jagiya, we are married, not dead.”

“There are still certain things I’ll only do when we’re both sober.”

Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. “Then take me for a walk along the shore on the way back,” he said. “I’ll sober up. I promise.”

And so they did. Dongmyeong slipped his shoes off on the beach and locked his hand around his husband’s arm. The sand was cool and squishy as they walked, carrying their shoes, watching the moon make its appearance as the sky’s shade turned from pink to purple, and then to a deep blue. “It’s so pretty out here,” Dongmyeong marveled. “That’s your cue. You’re supposed to tell me I’m prettier.”

“Why should I tell you what you already know?” Giwook teased. Water lapped at the shoreline and rolled up, soaking his feet. “The ocean is a little cool tonight.”

“Yeah? Well, summer’s almost over.” Dongmyeong sighed and laid his head on Giwook’s shoulder. “It’s my favorite season and it’s almost gone. Why does it always feel so much shorter than the others?”

“Maybe because you like it the best?” Giwook guessed. Dongmyeong stumbled. If he didn’t have a death-grip on Giwook’s arm, he might have fallen forward, face-first into the sand. “Should we head back to the penthouse?” Giwook laughed. Dongmyeong nodded. They slipped their shoes back on and left the beach.

* * *

The first thing Dongmyeong did back at the penthouse was take the champagne out of the fridge. He took a pair of champagne flutes and a corkscrew from the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and joined Giwook by the infinity pool just outside the sliding door in the living room. He handed the bottle over. “I don’t know if I trust myself to pop a cork when I’m still a little tipsy,” he giggled. Giwook peeled away the foil around the bottle’s mouth and started pushing the screw into the cork. “If the ocean was cold, what’s the pool going to feel like?”

“Dunno,” Giwook said with a shrug. He grunted as he pulled at the cork. “Why don’t you jump in and find out?”

“Maybe I will.” Dongmyeong took off his shirt, balling it up and throwing it at Giwook’s face. Giwook squeezed his eyes shut as it hit him and Dongmyeong laughed. He dropped his shorts and underwear before cannonballing off the edge and into the water. He squealed as he surfaced. “It’s definitely cold!” he informed Giwook. “So cold. This thing normally floats in water. Right now, it’s trying to retreat inside my body.”

“I’ll coax it back out later,” Giwook said. He braced his thumbs against the loosened cork, pointing it up and ahead. “Hana, dul, set!” The cork popped off with a little encouragement, landing in the pool.

“I’ll get it!” Dongmyeong cried, splashing his way through the water to where the cork floated on the surface. He set it on the edge of the pool and watched Giwook pour two glasses of champagne. “Take your clothes off and get in.”

Giwook walked to the edge and passed one of the glasses to Dongmyeong. He stripped down, gathering his clothes in a neatly folded pile. He folded Dongmyeong’s discarded clothes as well, setting them atop his own. Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. His husband was taking his time. Finally, Giwook set his own champagne flute at the edge of the pool and lowered himself in. He shivered. Dongmyeong latched onto Giwook’s back, putting his chin on Giwook’s shoulder, trying to share body heat. They clinked glasses together and sipped champagne. “You’re so… tame,” Dongmyeong commented. “Like, so domestic. You had to fold our clothes before joining me in here.” He set the flute down on the edge and wrapped his arms around Giwook’s shoulders, planting a warm kiss against the back of Giwook’s neck. “I love you so much it doesn’t even feel real. How did I get this?”

“How did you get what?” Giwook asked. He set his champagne down next to Dongmyeongs and turned around to put his hands on Dongmyeong’s hips.

“This. Any of this.” Dongmyeong leaned in to peck Giwook’s lips and continued. “The husband I’ve always wanted, a honeymoon on Jeju Island with a private pool, fame, a puppy. It’s so surreal. Clearly, I single-handedly saved all of Korea in my past life.”

Giwook laughed, putting his arms more fully around Dongmyeong and holding him close. He rested his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder and looked across to the other edge of the pool. The ocean far below them seemed to melt into the infinity pool’s edge. “Wow,” he whispered.

“I know, right?” Dongmyeong said. “And all because I couldn’t resist begging you to play with me when your family moved in.”

“No, I mean  _ that,”  _ Giwook said. Dongmyeong turned around to look. The moon was out, a smattering of stars dusting the sky in silver glitter. “It looks like the pool becomes the ocean.”

“Oh, wow.” Dongmyeong stared for a moment, taking it all in. “Okay, last one to the other edge pays for dinner on our first wedding anniversary.”

“What?” Giwook laughed.

“Race me!” Without further warning, Dongmyeong took off swimming to the opposite end of the pool. Giwook let out a yelp as he was splashed in the face by the water his husband kicked up, then followed. Dongmyeong reached the far end seconds before Giwook. “I win! You have to buy dinner in a year!”

“We should just go on a honeymoon every year,” Giwook suggested. He drifted close to Dongmyeong, wrapping an arm around him and latching onto the pool’s edge. “Sounds like a good way to keep things fresh, right? Maybe we can see the whole world together. Let’s go to Brazil next year.”

“You’d rather pay for a trip across the planet?” Dongmyeong laughed.

“No. Let’s put away money together in a savings account. Once a week, all year long.” Giwook pecked Dongmyeong’s cheek. “We’ll get there.”

An hour later, the couple dizzily stumbled indoors, leaving their pile of clothes and the empty bottle and glasses out by the pool. Dongmyeong was tempted to make Giwook chase him to the bedroom, but thought better of it when the floor tilted and his stomach turned. “Okay,” he groaned, clutching the back of the sofa to keep his balance, “no more alcohol the rest of the week. Just you and me, the bedroom, and takeout. I don’t want to put clothes on until the day we pack up to go home.”

“You don’t still want to do it tonight, do you?” Giwook asked. He grabbed Dongmyeong’s hand. “I’m exhausted.”

“I want it, but I don’t think my stomach feels quite the same way,” Dongmyeong laughed. “Let’s go to sleep.”

The pair made their way to the bedroom and peeled back the blankets on the bed. Dongmyeong tucked himself under and pulled them up over his shoulder. Giwook got in behind him, wrapping his arm around Dongmyeong’s waist and pulling him in close. “I feel like our friends should have known how big of a lush you can be sometimes,” he teased. Dongmyeong didn’t respond. “Myeongie?” Giwook pushed himself up on his elbow to look at Dongmyeong’s face. His lips were parted slightly, long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks. Giwook squeezed him gently and Dongmyeong smiled in his sleep.

* * *

Dongmyeong woke the next morning with a dry mouth and without Giwook. He rolled onto his back in bed, turning his head to the right to watch the fluffy white clouds float across the sky outside the window. Giwook walked in with two ceramic cups full of something that steamed. Dongmyeong sat up to receive one and sniffed its clear yellow contents. It smelled like citrus. “I found honey citron tea,” Giwook explained. “Drink it slowly. It really does help.” He sat down next to Dongmyeong in the bed and nursed his own cup.

“You’re still naked,” Dongmyeong observed with a smirk. He blew gently on the sweet, lemony tea before taking a tentative sip. It was hot, but not unbearable.

“You told me you don’t want to get dressed until the day we leave,” Giwook replied. He shrugged. “I’m just doing what you said.”

“Did I say that?” Dongmyeong asked, face flushing. “I don’t remember saying that.”

“You were pretty far gone last night.” Giwook leaned over to steal a kiss. “We didn’t even wash up after we swam. Just got straight into bed. You passed out so fast, I was worried for a second.”

“Mmm,” Dongmyeong hummed into his tea. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. So…” His face reddened further. “Should we take a bath?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me, nae sarang.”

* * *

The water was hot and the jets felt like heaven on Giwook’s muscles. Dongmyeong leaned back against his chest, Giwook wrapping his arms around him. “This feels good,” Giwook whispered. Dongmyeong hummed in agreement. His eyes fell shut as he let his head drop back onto Giwook’s shoulder. Giwook couldn’t resist the expanse of golden skin Dongmyeong had exposed to him, dancing his fingers along his husband’s neck and collarbone. Dongmyeong moaned softly and Giwook dipped down to kiss his shoulder.

“What’s on your mind, jagiya?”

“Just you.” Giwook gently sank his teeth into Dongmyeong’s skin, and then bit down. Dongmyeong gasped. Giwook licked at the marks his teeth left behind. His hands crept to Dongmyeong’s groin. One gripped Dongmyeong’s semi-hard shaft. The other applied pressure behind his balls, making Dongmyeong moan at the light stimulation. He gave Dongmyeong’s cock a squeeze and a stroke. “Do you want to?”

Dongmyeong moved, turning around to straddle Giwook’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Giwook, letting them rest lazily on his shoulders as he leaned in for a deep kiss. “Well,” he said against Giwook’s lips, “it  _ is  _ our honeymoon, after all.” He rolled his hips, his cock brushing clumsily against Giwook’s below the water. He nipped at Giwook’s ear and whispered, “Take me to bed, jagiya.”

They left the bathtub to drain. Giwook took Dongmyeong’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom. He playfully pushed him down onto the bed. Dongmyeong lay on his back, gazing up as Giwook, the love of his life, climbed atop him and bent down to attack his neck with kisses. Dongmyeong arched and moaned as Giwook sucked little lovebites into his skin. “I think you’re made of some kind of magic,” he managed to moan when Giwook bit into a particularly sensitive spot. Giwook pulled back and stared deep into Dongmyeong’s eyes. “I mean it. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Giwook smiled and went to their luggage for the lube. He had two bottles in his rolling case, but decided to save the cherry flavored variety for another day. What an odd wedding present to come from Geonhak, of all people. Returning to the bed, he poured a generous amount of boring, unflavored lube into his hand and set the bottle down on the nightstand. He warmed the slick liquid between his palms before scooping some onto his fingers and gently circling Dongmyeong’s asshole. Dongmyeong tensed in excitement. “In?” he pleaded. Giwook obliged, thrusting two fingers inside. He pushed at Dongmyeong’s inner thigh with his free hand, encouraging him to spread his legs wider. He slid his hand up Dongmyeong’s thigh and pressed his thumb against his perineum again as his fingers scissored inside, massaging Dongmyeong’s prostate from two angles at once. “Fuck-ing h-hell,” Dongmyeong managed to stutter, involuntarily bucking his hips. “Where did you learn this?”

“I might have done a little research,” Giwook admitted. “You know, in preparation for our honeymoon.”

Dongmyeong threw his head back and moaned. “Just take me, please? I won’t last if you keep this up.”

“Oh, fine.” Giwook withdrew his fingers and Dongmyeong rolled his hips again, searching for something to fill him. Giwook kept pressing and rubbing with his thumb as he coated his cock in lube. At last, he used both hands to spread Dongmyeong as wide as he could and watched himself penetrate Dongmyeong’s slightly gaping asshole. Dongmyeong arched his back, feeling every inch of Giwook’s cock stretching him. Once buried to the hilt, Giwook stilled to allow Dongmyeong to adjust. He felt Dongmyeong’s muscles contract and loosen a few times. 

“You can move now,” Dongmyeong said softly. “I’m ready.”

Giwook backed out all the way, then confidently slid back inside, making Dongmyeong gasp. No matter how many times he’d done it in the past, that move always got the same response and it made Giwook smile. “I want to feel this way forever,” Giwook said, giving Dongmyeong a hard thrust. “I want to always be as deeply in love with you as I am right now.”

“Me too,” Dongmyeong whimpered. “Do you want a family someday?”

Giwook lowered his head, capturing Dongmyeong’s lips in a breathless kiss. “We have one. We have a puppy now. We’re dads.”

“But if it’s ever legal for us to adopt a baby?” Dongmyeong’s eyes squeezed shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

“I would love to raise a child with you.” Giwook lifted Dongmyeong’s hips and hooked his elbows under Dongmyeong’s knees, thrusting deeper and harder. “Our wedding was the best day of my life.”

“Meeting you was the best day of mine.” Dongmyeong panted as Giwook quickened his pace. “For a while, I worried I’d never feel this happy.” Tears stung his eyes, shaken out of the corners by Giwook’s hard thrusts. “I know you’re close. Kiss me when you come.” Giwook nodded, biting down hard on his lower lip. He leaned down, pressing a bruising kiss to Dongmyeong’s mouth, moaning through his nose as his orgasm struck him. He broke the kiss, rubbing his nose gently against Dongmyeong’s.

Giwook pulled out and kissed down Dongmyeong’s chest. Sloppily, he trailed his tongue down Dongmyeong’s stomach and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. He flattened his tongue against it, swirling around the head while his hand stroked Dongmyeong’s shaft. His grip was perfectly tight. Dongmyeong arched his back and moaned Giwook’s name, followed by a string of curses. Giwook opened his mouth, taking Dongmyeong’s cock to the back of his tongue, nearly gagging on it as he hollowed his cheeks. With very little warning, Dongmyeong came, spilling hot cum into Giwook’s mouth. Spent and panting, he lay limp on the bed. Giwook screwed up his face. It took all his strength to swallow the salty fluid in his mouth instead of running to the bathroom to spit. It would have ruined the mood, and he didn’t want to do that.

“So, we do that at least once every day until we go home?” Dongmyeong breathed. “Please?”

Giwook laughed and moved to lie beside him. “Whatever you want, my dream.” Dongmyeong smiled at the new nickname and snuggled against Giwook. “Happy honeymoon.”

“Here’s to the next fifty years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys. This is it. And to think it all started with a oneshot. The Key To My Heart was the first thing I wrote in this series. Little did I know it would kick off a whole universe of WeUs fanfic. Thank you all for being here.
> 
> The Key may be over, but the universe is still going. Hyungu's story, [Mini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967740/chapters/63126466) is up and ready to be enjoyed.
> 
> Again, thank you all for everything. I'll work hard to be an author you can be proud of. 
> 
> 감사합니다!!!


End file.
